yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yubel (Duel Links)
Yubel is a Duel Monster Spirit who appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Yubel, a character and Duel Monster Spirit from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. A shadowed image of Yubel appears in a teaser released on January 12, 2018 for the upcoming Tag Duel feature, although her name is displayed as ???. She would make her full appearance in Rise of Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-Yubel.png | Profile Icon-DULI-Yubel.png | Icon-DULI-Yubel2.png | Icon-DULI-RiseofYubelTheUltimateNightmare.png | Event icon CutIn-DULI-Yubel.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-Yubel.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-Yubel.png | Defeat Deck Character Rise of Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Yubel reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Yubel, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Rise of Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jaden Yuki *When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki, Yubel announces "Jaden...No matter how far apart, no matter how much time has passed, you are eternally mine!" **When she loses the Duel, she says "Jaden, you will be by my side for eternity." ;Zane Truesdale *When starting a Duel with Zane Truesdale, Yubel announces "Hahaha...Fine. You shall also share in my suffering." ;Jesse Anderson *When starting a Duel with Jesse Anderson, Yubel announces "Stay out of my way. Jaden belongs to me!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Yubel Summons "Yubel", a cut-in frame of Yubel briefly appears, and she announces "Hahaha... I'll show you who I am, the true me!" followed by "Yubel!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Yubel" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Yubel" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Yubel attacks!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate my own effect!" *When Yubel Summons "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", a cut-in frame of Yubel briefly appears, and she announces "Yubel - Terror Incarnate!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Yubel - Terror Incarnate, unleash the pain!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Terror Incarnate's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare", a cut-in frame of Yubel briefly appears, and she announces "When Yubel - Terror Incarnate leaves this dimension, a stronger form descends." followed by "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare is upon you!" then followed by "In my ultimate form I cannot be destroyed by battle!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare attacks!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "The Ultimate Nightmare's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Elemental HERO Neos", she announces "Come, Elemental HERO Neos!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Let's go Neos, attack! Elemental HERO Neos, Cosmic Crush!" *When Yubel Summons "Grave Squirmer", she announces "Come, Grave Squirmer!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Grave Squirmer! Strangling Claw!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Grave Squirmer's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Phantom Skyblaster", she announces "Come, Phantom Skyblaster!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces Phantom Skyblaster, fire! Vision Blast!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Phantom Skyblaster's effect activates!" *When Yubel Summons "Regenerating Rose", she announces "Grow, Regenerating Rose!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Regenerating Rose!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate Regenerating Rose's effect!" *When Yubel Summons "Samsara Lotus", she announces "Sprout, Samsara Lotus!" **Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Prepare for an endless, restless sleep! I attack with Samsara Lotus!" **When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Samsara Lotus's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Yubel activates "Polymerization" she announces "You will find this card most satisfying. I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Yubel activates "Rainbow Life", she announces "I activate my Trap Card, Rainbow Life!" *When Yubel activates "Sinister Seeds" she announces "I activate the Trap Card, Sinister Seeds! The more damage you inflict, the stronger my plants will grow." *When Yubel activates "Spell Chronicle", she announces "I activate my Continuous Spell, Spell Chronicle! This Spell will bring us even closer, it's a scroll that notes the future." Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters * When Yubel Summons "Armityle the Chaos Phantom" she announces "Hahaha... Rise up, Armityle the Chaos Phantom!" ** Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Armityle shall make you suffer!" * When Yubel Summons "Chaos Core", she announces "Arise, Chaos Core!" ** Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Chaos Core, attack!" ** When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Chaos Core's effect activates!" * When Yubel Summons "Dark Summoning Beast", she announces "I call forth Dark Summoning Beast!" ** Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Dark Summoning Beast!" ** When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate Dark Summoning Beast's effect!" * When Yubel Summons "Grinder Golem", she announces "Step forward, Grinder Golem!" ** Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Grinder Golem, pulverise!" * When Yubel Summons "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", she announces "Rise up, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" ** Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Go Hamon! Cerulean Skyfire!" ** When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Hamon's effect activates!" * When Yubel Summons "Mad Reloader", she announces "Come, Mad Reloader!" ** Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Mad Reloader, attack!" ** When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Mad Reloader's effect activates!" * When Yubel Summons "Neos Wiseman", she announces "Neos Wiseman!" ** Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Neos Wiseman, attack! Ultimate Nova!" ** When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Neos Wiseman's effect activates!" * When Yubel Summons "Phantom of Chaos", she announces "Come, Phantom of Chaos!" ** Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Phantom of Chaos, attack!" ** When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate Phantom of Chaos's effect!" * When Yubel Summons "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", she announces "Rise up, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" ** Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Raviel attacks! Shimmering Scraper" ** When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Raviel's effect activates!" * When Yubel Summons "Rainbow Dark Dragon", she announces "Rise, my mighty Rainbow Dark Dragon!" ** Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Rise, my mighty Rainbow Dark Dragon! Dark Rainbow Refraction!" ** When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate Rainbow Dark Dragon's effect!" * When Yubel Summons "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", she announces "Rise up, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" ** Most of the time when Yubel declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Uria attacks! Hyper Blaze" ** When Yubel activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Uria's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps * When Yubel activates "Chain Material", she announces "My Trap activates, Chain Material! Hahaha...Accept my gift of hardship pain, at fear." * When Yubel activates "Chaos Burst", she announces "My Trap activates, Chaos Burst! Is it painful? The pain I felt is nothing in comparison!" * When Yubel activates "Dark Bribe", she announces "You're so predictable, my Counter Trap activates, Dark Bribe!" * When Yubel activates "Hand Destruction", she announces "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Hand Destruction!" * When Yubel activates "Hate Buster", she announces "The Trap Card, Hate Buster!" * When Yubel activates "Super Polymerization", she announces "I activate Super Polymerization!" * When Yubel activates "Zero Sprite", she announces "I activate my Continuous Trap, Zero Sprite!" Trivia *Yubel and the Paradox Brothers have the longest dialogue for the cards that involve a cut-in frame of the said characters: "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" and "Gate Guardian", respectively.